A fluid power generating device generates electric power (fluid power generation) using fluid action. Examples of such fluid action include wind power, tidal currents, and the like.
The present inventors have advanced research and development of a wind power generation device including a wind turbine (impeller) configured as a rotor configured to rotate when it receives wind, and a casing configured to generate vortexes in the vicinity of a wind outlet (see Patent documents 1 and 2, for example). Furthermore, actual wind power generation devices such as lens turbines (trademark) or the like have been developed.
Furthermore, as a wind power generation device, a so-called multi-rotor system including multiple wind turbines has been proposed. With typical multi-rotor systems, multiple wind turbines are assembled with a predetermined layout such that there is no interference between the multiple wind turbines. An example of such a multi-rotor system is described in Patent document 3. The multi-rotor system described in Patent document 3 is configured as a set of multiple unit configurations each comprising a wind turbine connected to the front end of a predetermined rotor shaft and a cylindrical duct surrounding the wind turbine such that the multiple unit configurations are mounted in a left-right symmetrical layout on a support pole installed on the Earth's surface.